Electronic displays are found in numerous types of electronic devices such as electronic book (“eBook”) readers, cellular telephones, smart phones, portable media players, tablet computers, wearable computers, laptop computers, netbooks, desktop computers, televisions, appliances, home electronics, automotive electronics, augmented reality devices, and so forth. Electronic displays may present various types of information, such as user interfaces, device operational status, digital content items, and the like, depending on the kind and purpose of the associated device. The appearance and quality of a display may affect a user's experience with the electronic device and the content presented thereon. Accordingly, finding ways to enhance user experience and satisfaction continues to be a priority. Moreover, increased multimedia use imposes high demands on designs, packaging, and fabricating display devices, as content available for mobile use becomes more extensive and device portability continues to be a high priority.
Electrophoretic displays, such as electronic ink (e-ink) displays (also referred to as electronic paper displays), employ an array of microcapsules filled with charged pigment particles, the microcapsules providing an image displayed by addressing pixels. Altering the displayed image involves applying an electric field to the microcapsules to alter the color state of each pixel and thus form the image. For example, in a black-and-white electronic paper display, various positive or negative voltages may be applied to the microcapsules to adjust a color or brightness state of each pixel along a grayscale from white to black to achieve the desired image.